Batteries, such as lead acid batteries, are used in a wide variety of today's vehicles powered by internal combustion engines. These batteries are typically positioned in or on a support structure to secure the battery to the vehicle. In some vehicle applications, the support structure can include a battery shelf and tie down strap. In other vehicle applications, the support structure can be in the form of a container designed for a specific battery for that vehicle. As various different size batteries can be used for different models of the vehicle, such designs often require the use of multiple battery containers of different sizes to accommodate the various different sizes of batteries. For example, a larger sized battery may be used for a heavy duty version of a pick-up truck as compared to the light duty version, which would require two different battery containers to accommodate the differently sized batteries used for such a vehicle line-up.
Thus, while conventional battery containers have worked for their intended purpose, there remains a need for improvement in the relevant art.